Un día afortunado
by Anath san
Summary: La bondad siempre estará presente. Victor lo comprendió con aquel gesto tan noble. [Victuuri]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Yuri on Ice no me pertenece. Es propiedad de su respectiva casa animadora y sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Desde pequeño, Victor Nikiforov jamás había conocido algún tipo de calidez, ni siquiera un techo que lo resguardara del frio ni deliciosa comida para saciar su hambre. Siempre había vivido en la miseria.

Solo era otro niño sin hogar en una de las ciudades más frías del mundo.

Acompañado por su fiel canino, se disponía a trabajar en cualquier cosa para conseguir algo de comida, pero le fue imposible. Los dueños de los locales solo con ver sus ropas de mendigo lo repudiaban y echaban.

Agobiado y rendido, se refugió en un pequeño callejón que con algo de suerte lo atajaría del horrible clima. Sin embargo, esas paredes no eran suficientes para pasar la noche. Ya triste y sin fuerzas abrazo al pequeño Makkachin tratando de brindarle un poco de calor sin mucho éxito.

Sabía muy bien que todo dolor y hambre desaparecerían si moría. Pero no quería hacerlo. La muerte le asustaba demasiado.

Cerró sus ojos en un intento de dormirse pero su estómago gruño fuerte. Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus cristalinos ojos, hasta que sintió una calidez que no había conocido antes.

Unas amables manos lo reconfortaban con un pequeño abrigo, mientras que el dulce y apetitoso olor a comida se hacía presente en su refugio.

Al mirar de frente diviso una diminuta figura que se retiraba la bufanda que traía consigo para dársela a su mascota. Esa figura se trataba de un niño más joven que él. De no más de 10 años. Este extendía con sus pequeños brazos una bolsa que contenía muchos alimentos. Una cantidad que jamás había visto en su vida.

El niño pelinegro comenzó a hablar en un idioma que desconocía, pero no se necesitaba palabras para entender aquel gesto amable de parte de aquel ángel. Ya socorridos lo suficiente, aquel niño se inclinó e hizo un gesto de despedida.

Ya jamás lo volvió a ver.

Hasta ese día.

* * *

 _Lo siento, pero no se me dan los finales felices :´v_

Me presento, en los bajos mundos me conocen como Anath, pero me pueden decir Mir y es un placer iniciar esta wea por estos rumbos. ¿Y qué salió? Pues este fic de la OTP.

 _Fic inspirado en una tira donde un Victor joven es pobre y está abrazando a Makkachin._

 _Bueno, tome la decisión de meterme de lleno a cuatro fandoms, -sip, yo solita me metí en mi propia tumba- No sé si tengo madera para este fandom, así que espero una respuesta por lo menos medianamente positiva. ¡Realmente quiero escribir fics llenos de dolor, angustia y sufrimiento!_

 _Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad._

 _Dejen su pack-review 7u7_

 _Gracias por leer ~*u*~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencias** : Tener pañuelos cerca.

 **Disclaime** r: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece. Es propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y su casa animadora.

* * *

-¡Hola! – Saludo Victor efusivamente, mostrando su mejor sonrisa – Tal vez no me recuerdes, pero yo a ti sí. Hace algunos años me ayudaste a mi mascota y a mí en Rusia y nos salvaste la vida.

El caniche de nombre Makkachin se asomó de entre su escondite que había localizado en la zona boscosa moviendo su cola tan rápido que su emoción era perceptible para las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para acompañar a su dueño. Esperando a la persona que le brindo una semilla de esperanza a la leyenda viviente del patinaje y a él.

-¿Sabes? Cuando me encontraste en aquel callejón, mi vida mejoro muchísimo. Yakov, mi entrenador, me acogió al reconocer potencial en mi como atleta – dijo mientras señalaba a un hombre que rondaba los 45 años de edad y que comenzaba a perder el cabello. – También tengo amigos que me quieren y me he convertido en un modelo a seguir para nuevas generaciones.

-Oye viejo, Mila y Georgi se fueron al hotel para que puedas hablar tranquilamente – Comento Yuri Plizetski. Yakov y Lilia también optaron por retirarse del tranquilo lugar.

-Claro – mascullo el peli plateado. En esos momentos, el llamado tigre de hielo de Rusia comprendió la situación y decidió guardarse su escandalo hasta el hotel. La verdad es que, aunque no conociera a ese tal Yuuri Katsuki, siempre le guardaría una alta estima por lo que hizo por Victor, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

El cielo comenzaba a cubrirse de nubes. Las gotas no tardaron en caer al; igual que las lágrimas de Victor Nikiforov.

-Tu familia me ha contado que procuraste ayudar a quienes lo necesitaban. Tu mamá también me mostro fotos tuyas antes de venir hasta aquí. Recordaba que eras lindo, pero no a tales extremos. – Recordó de repente.

El fiel acompañante canino se acercó extrañado a la par de que sus papitas delanteras subían para tratar de alcanzar a su amo, dando lengüetazos desesperados como preguntando qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Dónde estaba el humano bueno que le dio una bufanda cuando era un cachorro?

-Está aquí, con nosotros – dijo Victor, comprendiendo a su mascota al verlo a sus perrunos ojos – Aun nos estas cuidando ¿verdad?

Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, pero tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos. Decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Si nos encontramos en la otra vida, me encargare de entregarte todo lo que tengo y mucho… mucho más – Dijo mientras acariciaba la pequeña lapida que tenía grabado el nombre del joven del que se enamoró.

 _Yuuri Katsuki._

El peli plateado se inclinó un poco más para dejar en el florero una rosa roja como símbolo de su amor.

Makkachin soltó un aullido quedito mientras se retiraban del lugar.

Ambos vieron, por última vez, el pequeño lugar de descanso rodeado de numerosas flores que se le había hecho al joven japonés a las afueras de la ciudad.

* * *

 _Fruta que sad :c_

 _Wenas, sé que este proyecto solo era un drabble, pero la felicidad invadió mi ser al ver que me habían dejado unos bonitos reviews *Llora* Así que decidí darle un final c:_

 _Bueno, quiero contarles algo. Este semestre se puso muy kbron :v Mientras escribía esta continuación – y la de otros dos fics- estaba haciendo mi tarea, porque quería distraerme con algo. Estoy un poco nerviosa porque la profe que nos hace bulling nos quitó el examen a todos a pesar de faltar media hora, por lo que no conteste dos preguntas fkjsfnafaofjioñfj –c mata-_

 _Técnicamente ella me dio la idea de matar a Yuuri :v_

 _Muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras en sus comentarios. Tenía el deseo de responderles apropiadamente. Por eso el desenlace de este pequeño proyecto c:_

 **Malu** : Yo también sufro con historias tristes, pero escribirlas es otra cosa xD En realidad solo era un drabble, pero ahora si ya está terminado, así que ya lo puedes leer (?)

 **Naty-chan-mog** **e** : Gracias por tus palabras, en verdad las aprecio c: Creo que ahora si es trágico el asunto (?) Lo bueno es que efectivamente. La vida de Victor mejoro :´D

 **NUMENEESSE** : Sip, Yuuri fue quien le ayudo. Y al fin se encontraron, solo que no en las mejores condiciones.

 _Dejen su pack-review 7u7_

 _ _Me pondría muy feliz si solo me dejan un "6" como review (?) Que es lo que necesito para pasar el pinshi examen alv.__

 _Acepto cualquier crítica, incluso las que insultan mi integridad._

 _Gracias por leer ~*u*~_


End file.
